Through U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,807 a method for manufacturing a microfibrillated cellulose is disclosed by using homogenization. The method is facilitated by adding a hydrophilic polymer.
A problem when manufacturing microfibrillated cellulose from pulp is the clogging of the pulp, when the pulp is pumped through high pressure fluidizers/homogenizers. Thus there is a need for a process wherein this clogging problem can be alleviated and/or avoided. A further problem when manufacturing microfibrillated cellulose from pulp is the high energy consumption and accordingly there is a need for a process wherein high energy consumption can be avoided.